


Fantasies

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Fluff???????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Maki's usual bartender is always there for a drink and a friendly chat.





	Fantasies

"Rough day?"

"You could say."

Maki perches herself on her usual stool at the end of the counter with a heavy sigh. The bartender rinses out a glass, fills it with a drink, and slides it over the counter towards her. "Thanks."

Rin flashes a smile. "No problem! I don't like seeing my favourite customer so tired!"

With a groan, Maki lowers her head onto the counter, blocking out the various sounds of laughter and talking. Pubs stink, but this is the only place she comes to when she feels like ranting. Rin is always there to listen, anyway.

"So, tell me about it," Rin says, laying an arm on the table and cupping her chin in her other hand.

"Not much. The head of the Kurosawas is being annoying as usual. He told me if I wanted to be a proper nurse, I should respond with more haste. Ha! He only hired me as their nurse because I'm the heir of the Nishikino hospital."

Rin hums in response.

"I won't even be able to properly take over anyway. Father will want me to marry some guy I've never met before to take care of everything."

"I see..."

Maki lifts her head up to drink, downing half of it in one go. Rin watches on. She isn't normally one to listen to long rants, but Maki is an exception. Once the young doctor finishes complaining, Rin jumps in with a smile that should make it somewhat better.

"Or you can just run away," she suggests.

"That's an option."

Maki finishes her drink, and wordlessly slides it back over to Rin, who refills it. "You shouldn't be here," Maki says, now more open to conversation with some alcohol in her system.

"Really?"

"You're athletic, bright, always happy. Must be a real downer to be serving people like me for a living."

With a laugh, Rin leaves from behind the counter and hops onto the stool next to Maki, swinging her legs to and fro.

"Of course! I mean, this job is alright, but I'll train to get an actual job once I've got more money. Then you can live with me!"

Maki replies with a small smile.

"I heard there are a couple of entertainers around here. Takami? Watanabe? I can be an entertainer like them, too! Think about it: Rin Hoshizora, named after the starry sky, daredevil who never backs down from a challenge!" She spreads her arms out wide to emphasise her point, and the stupid grin that's spread across her face makes Maki snort with laughter.

She continues. "And then you can play the piano as well! Sorta like that new Sakurauchi girl does! We'll be a double act!"

Maki wants to protest against that idea, but there's really no use in it. They're all just wild fantasies.

"I'll make it work, Maki! I'll get a better job, then we can have a happy life together! What do you think?"

Rin finishes her speech by leaping off the stool and taking a dramatic bow, before going off to help another customer who has impatiently been waiting there a while.

Putting a hand up to her mouth to stifle a yawn, Maki realises the smile she has been wearing the whole time. Perhaps those ideas can be more than just wild fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write so I wrote this in about half an hour and now it's past 11pm
> 
> So in my Victorian AU, I'd gotten the idea that muse also live in the same village as aqours, and though they don't appear in the main story, I figured I could write mini side drabbles based on them. Also there is the five year age difference between them, so rinmaki are around 21 whilst aqours are their canon ages


End file.
